Happiest day of you life, or not?
by Myrthe
Summary: ONESHOT: It the night of Henry's second birthday and instead of celebrating, JJ is lying on the sofa, while she cries... and there is just one person that can make her feel better.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
Note: This is my first Criminal Minds story, (so don't be to harsh) but please tell me what you think of it! I had written it a while ago and I wanted to submit it, but I kinda forgot. So, here it is.

_**

* * *

Happiest day of your life or not?**_

She had loved Will more then anything else, she had trusted him with her life and he had taken advantage of her. He had broken her heart, he had ruined her believe in love. This all was the reason of why she was crying her heart out on the sofa, alone in her living room, and that was all she wanted to do; lie on the couch and cry. She had absolutely no intention in standing up and doing something useful. She just wanted to cry about all the things he had done to her.

Her phone was ringing; she knew that she should pick it up, but she just couldn't get herself to it. She just let it ring. It was probably Hotch; telling her about a new case that had gotten assigned, but they could handle it without her. She knew they could, she wasn't important anyway. She sighed and stood up anyhow. Will had taken away everything she loved, everything she lived for. She knew she was being stupid; it was her own fault anyway. She had always acted like her job was the most important thing in her life. He had walked out of her and their son weeks ago and she still hadn't told any of her colleagues. She couldn't understand what made tonight worse then other night. No, she was lying to herself; she knew why tonight was worse. Today was Henry's second birthday and Will hadn't shown up. She had hoped it were angry words when he had left that night weeks ago, she remembered it all to well.

"_But what about your son? Are you leaving him too?" She cried. Will looked angry._

"_I never wanted a kid, you just called and expected me to be the perfect father. You just told me that you were expecting a child and you expected me to just live with it. Now, I'm done living the lie I lived the past two years. I didn't want that child, so figure out yourself what you do with it!" Will had yelled. She couldn't say anything after those words, she was too shocked. Will grabbed his bags and walked out of her. She tried to scream after him, but she couldn't get any sound out her mouth._

Her phone rang again and again, like they couldn't let her enjoy the silence. She ignored it and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a few beers and walked back to the living room. She knew she shouldn't drink in this emotional state, but she just felt like drinking. She grabbed a random DVD and put in her reader. She started to watch the movie while she was still crying. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her live. Her son's second birthday, something special.

The doorbell rang, she was surprised. Who would visit her on this time of the day? Slowly she walked to the door, her hand was resting on the gun she had grabbed. She opened the door quietly.

"Derek!" She cried out surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you didn't pick up your… JJ, did you cry?" He looked concerned. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You cried." Derek stated.

"No, I did not. I've gotten one of those stupid allergic reactions. That's all." Derek didn't seem convinced. She hated profilers; they always knew when she was lying.

"He, you know you can trust me, right?" Derek spoke softly. Suddenly she cried again. Why was she so emotional? Well of course she knew, she knew every answer to her questions, but she just wanted to ignore it, like she used to do when something was buggering her. Derek took her in his arm and whispered sweet things in her ear.

"Now, can you tell me what made you so emotional?" Without even wanting it, JJ started to tell him everything. About all the fights she had with Will, how they always seemed to make everything right again. About the final fight, were Will told her that he would leave her and their son. And she told him about the reason why they had their last fight, she was pregnant. Will didn't want any children; let one getting two of them. She told him about the nights she came home from work finding women clothes that didn't belong to her. She just told him everything. How did Derek manage to let her tell him everything?

"That bastard dares to cheat on you and then blames you for it?" Derek was angry, very angry. JJ didn't understand why Derek made such a problem of it, it was obvious her fault. "Don't you think of blaming yourself JJ, it's not your fault. He's the one cheating on you and not telling you what bothers him. He's the one walking out of the best thing that could ever have happened to him. He walks out of his son and his not-yet born child." Derek tightened his arms around JJ, wanting her to let her know that there were still people caring about her.

"I'll be here when ever you need me JJ, I'll help you with everything you want me to help you with. I'll always be here JJ!" JJ nodded, before she knew what she was doing, she kissed Derek softly on his lips. When she looked at his face, she saw a smile. They kissed; she enjoyed it more than she probably should. She couldn't help to think that this day turned out to be a good one, that it showed her that there were still people caring about her and maybe, she was able to love someone again, someone else then her children.

* * *

Please, tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
